Predators Pray Wiki
This entire wiki is still an active WIP. I was going to wait to release it until everything was finished, but this story is so long and complex and consists of many different characters all with their own individual stories and views so it's likley going to take me a very long time to get it all written down. I do have quite a lot written, so I encourage you to check out what I do have down and to follow me on Twitter, Tumblr, DeviantArt, and/or Instagram where I'll post updates when I have added additional things to the Wiki. I should also note that this story is not in the form of an actual book or comic or anything like that. Maybe one day, but for now just read the wiki and you'll have everything down apart from extra smaller stories I write or illustrate and post on online. 'Welcome to the world of Predators Pray' Predators Pray is a fantasy story about angel and demon wolves, called "heavenhounds" and "hellhounds", and the mortal earth species they watch over, "earth mongrels". It is my own personal passion project. I have been working on this story for over 5 years. It has gone through a lot of renditions and reworking, and I finally have it at it's final draft. The characters in it are all very developed and the story is very special to me. I'm glad to share it with the world. I hope you enjoy my story and characters as much as I do, woof. The universe of Predators Pray was heavily inspired by John Milton's "Paradise Lost". It also borrows a lot of Abrhamic mythology with the intention of parody. FAQ Can I make headcanons or theories? please do! Can I kin your characters? yes go for it in fact id be honoured (just know that my characters are still mine and that kinning them does not give you any type of actual ownership) Can I use art of your characters as my icon? Can I roleplay your characters? sure. i have no problem with that. again, my characters are mine. but if you like them enough to want to roleplay them for fun or use them as an icon, i think thats cool. just give credit to me for owning/creating the character. and you dont need to ask first before doing so, this is me granting you permission. Can I draw fanart? Can I write fanfiction? hell yea and please show me Can that fan content be NSFW? please only draw/write NSFW of my characters if youre over 18, and please do not make incestual art. other than that, sure. How do you come up with such detailed stories for your OCs? i actually get asked this quite a bit. this story wasnt something i sat down one day and came up with, ive had it in my head for years. its changed and grown and sometimes id just think of cool elements or plots to add to it and i just kept adding and adding to it until years later it was a full story. You know it's spelled "prey", right? its a pun You don't own hellhounds. Stop claiming you do. ive never claimed i own or even originally created hellhounds. im not into creating original species, and my story is supposed to be about normal canines, nothing too weird. the only thing that makes my heavenhounds and hellhounds unique is the lore and story behind them. i dont care if people make hellhounds or unicorn wolves without crediting me. i dont own those things. but i do own the concept of hellhounds and heavenhounds existing in the likeness of my own world. question about creating a hellhound or heavenhound refer to the species page for all the answersCategory:Browse